


The Mates Of Pokemon

by HowlsMoon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: A double pokemon rp No plot development no character development just pure smut





	The Mates Of Pokemon

Ok!))  
Hazukie's just arrived into Kanos she is a bit Shy due to a large crowd, she had a hood up hiding her ears. She walked past the gym leader known as Clemont and her tail showed. 

 

There was a wild Infernape in the woods near a certain city. It was causing trouble and not a lot of people were too fond of it.  
2 days ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Uh can you please space out both parts? It gets confusing if they’re not spaced out  
2 days ago

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

I'll I play Infernape if you play Clemont , II have had a lot of people make it to where I HAVE to be one person))  
2 days ago Reply

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

That was supposed to be added with the first part but forgot to put it, sorry))  
2 days ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
It’s ok and yeah I understand it has to be fair and that’s what I was gonna do anyway  
2 days ago

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

Thank god. Sorry for making a small scene I needed to get that across. ))  
2 days ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara was walking through the woods and made it to a city. Pretty soon it wasn’t long before she saw a wild Infernape. She wanted to catch it.

Clemont was busy in his gym and just had a battle with a trainer and won that said battle. He high fived Bonnie and he was excited for once and happy.  
2 days ago

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ok that’s fine  
2 days ago

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

Infernape saw Clara and stared at her. In its eyes it had never seen a beautiful human in its entire life. 

Hazukie walked into the gym with her pokemon, which was the Umbreon that raised her. Like Ash, her main pokemon was not in a poke ball.

Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara walked over to him and got out a pokeball and tried to capture him.

Clemont looked over his shoulder and saw a beautiful girl that was half pokemon and half human. He thought she was gorgeous.  
2 days ago

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

Hazukie looked to the umbreon, and it nodded. She then looked to the gym leader and smiled "I-I'd like to battle you. " she said in a slight shy tone. 

The Infernape let her capture him as he would love to be with her than any other trainer  
2 days ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara was so happy that she let him out of his pokeball.

Clemont nodded smirking as he got ready for his next battle.  
2 days ago

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

Hazukie looked to the umbreon, it seemed they had a connection. All Hazukie did was make a clicking. Noise and the umbreon went forth.  
2 days ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
You forgot infernape's part  
2 days ago

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

I'm was trying to fix the typos ))  
the Infernape was staring at her, leaning forward with a small blush. He licked her cheek playfully  
2 days ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara blushed at that and wondered what that was about.

Clemont sent out his magneton first. He told it to use thunderbolt on umbreon.  
2 days ago

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

Hazukie made a few hums, and the umbreon dodged and used a quick attack. Hazukie then made another click noise and Umbreon moved back.  
2 days ago Reply

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

Infernape moved closer and hugged her, just to see what her breast felt like  
2 days ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
You know you can put both parts in one response right?  
2 days ago

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

I had to many typos on the infernape and it ticked me off so I tried to fix it.  
2 days ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Oh ok

Clara blushed and moaned softly wondering what he was up to. She squeaked.

Clemont said impressive and then told magneton to use discharge on umbreon.  
2 days ago

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

Infernape blushed at the sound and looked up at her. He seemed to like the noise

Hazukie made a squeak noise and Umbreon used a shadow ball to block the attack  
2 days ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara gazed down into his eyes and she kissed his cheek sensually.

Clemont had magneton dodge it and it used earthquake on umbreon.  
2 days ago

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

Hazukie yelped as it moved her. Umbreon moved back, but it used iron tail, it learned the move a while ago, it was also by accident.

Infernape blushed bright red and hid his face in her chest

Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara moaned again trying to push him away.  
"What're you doing Infernape?!"

Clemont was not worried for iron tail had no affect on magneton. It used thunder on umbreon this time.  
2 days ago

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

Umbreon was hit, but still got up. Hazukie made a screech sound. This meant umbreon could go full fury and not hold back until Hazukie said so.  
2 days ago Reply

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

Fuck, meant to hit something else so I could read your oc's part, sorry))  
infernape moved away and looked the ground sadly  
2 days ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
"Do you want me Infernape as yours?" Clara asked him blushing beet red.

Clemont then told his magneton to use discharge again on umbreon.

It's ok  
2 days ago

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

Infernape nodded and looked to her. He felt right, even if it was wrong. 

Umbreon dodged it and attacked it wit basically a cocktail of attacks.  
2 days ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara blushed again and wondered what he was gonna do now to her.

Magneton was defeated and it fainted. Next Clemont sent out Heliolisk.  
1 day ago

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

Again, Umbreon gave no mercy to the next pokemon. Hazukie just gave Clemont a nice and loveable smile. 

Infernape waited for her to speak, he was getting nervous  
1 day ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Can infernape do something to her now?  
1 day ago

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
No not really she doesn’t need to say anything else about it  
1 day ago

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
It's not rape. She's not struggling or protesting -_-  
1 day ago

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Can you say something else for infernape's part?  
1 day ago

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

Alright, I'll delete the last part in a minute. And my phone auto corrected it. I told you I am half awake, so my spelling is off. Want the infernape to be able to talk? So it is easier on my life. 

 

Infernape blushed, but he hugged her tightly. He hid his face in her neck, saying what he usually says.  
1 day ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Yeah make him talk that's easier

Clara hugged him back but she wondered what he was gonna do now.

Clemont then sent out luxray as his last pokemon.

He then said "You.. .You are very pretty. " while nuzzling his face in her neck. 

Umbreon did the same thing as the other two. Hazukie smiled, and when his last spoken was knocked out she had a whale sound, only for a second, and Umbreon stopped. Tired, but still strong  
1 day ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara whimpered and blushed as she heard him call her that.

Clemont was defeated. He walked over to her and gave her his gym badge as proof of her victory.  
1 day ago

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

He smiled to her "I. .. I really like you"

Hazukie refused to take it "I just wanted to see what kind of trainer and gym leader you are. Well, you are very cute. " she said complimenting him.  
1 day ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Gonna take a nap I'll see you later  
1 day ago

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

Kk))  
1 day ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
“I like you too Infernape!” Clara sad as she nuzzled him back and she rubbed his crotch.

Clemont blushed beet red at this and he put the gym badge back into a container. He looked at her.  
1 day ago

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

Hazukie smiled "Would you like to hang out sometime??" she asked with an innocent, but happy look in her eye. 

Infernape blushed and moaned slightly.  
23 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara loved the noises that he was giving her. They were sexy.

Clemont nodded and smiled blushing at her again and then kissed her cheek.  
23 hours ago

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

Hazukie blushed and made a squeak sound. Umbreon walked over and sniffed Clemont, then gave Hazukie an approval nod. 

Infernape kissed her neck gently  
23 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara started to moan again. For whatever reason she wanted Infernape right now.

Clemont asked her if she would like to go out on a date right now in Lumiose City.  
23 hours ago

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

Hazukie nodded "Sure! Let's go!" she said smiling brightly. 

Infernape took her to a cave he stayed in and pinned her to a wall.  
23 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara squeaked and gasped as she stared up into his eyes.

Clemont nodded taking her hand and took her to a restaurant for lunch first.  
23 hours ago

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

Hazukie was blushing as she followed him. 

Infernape kissed her, and rubbed her sides to turn her on.  
23 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara moaned softly into the kiss kissing him back.

Clemont sat her down in a chair before he seated himself and started to order.  
23 hours ago

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

Hazukie ordered a small sandwich, she was really hungry, but would love to get to know Clemont. "So you don't mind about my condition?"

Infernape started to take her clothes off. He was horny, and needy.

Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara gasped. He was gonna find out she didn’t wear bras. She looked away nervously.

Clemont shook his head no saying, “no I don’t mind why? I think you’re pretty gorgeous the way you are!”  
23 hours ago

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

He smirked and leaned down, licking her left breast, he then massaged the other. 

Hazukie smiled "You are the first person to think that other than my best friend Ash... " she said. She didn't know that Clemont knew who Ash was.  
23 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara mewled now holding his head closer to her chest as she blushed wantonly.

Clemont nodded and smiled at her taking her hand in his and kissed her knuckles.  
23 hours ago

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

He sucked on her breast and squeezed the other, his other hand went to her underwear and rubbed her through it.  
23 hours ago Reply

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

Hazukie blushed and smiled "S-so. .. What would you like to do after this?"  
23 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Ahh Infernape please ahh!” Clara whimpered out softly as she held his head closer to her chest.

Clemont shrugged saying, “I could give you a tour of Lumiose City if you’d like!” he said happily.  
23 hours ago

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

Infernape pulled back and pinned her to the ground, taking off her underwear, moving the fur of his crotch, thrusting into her roughly. 

Hazukie nodded, her hood went down and her ears twitched in happiness.  
23 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara screamed in pain as tears poured down her cheeks like waterfalls. She was a virgin.

Clemont smiled at her and pretty soon their food came. He started to eat his food.  
23 hours ago

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

He waited for her to adjust, staying completely still. He then kissed her tears away, even licking then off her face 

Hazukie ate her food happily, she smiled to him lovingly as well.  
23 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Pretty soon Clara started to moan from the pleasure she was now getting and scratched his shoulders.

Clemont continued to eat his food happily even looking up at her from time to time as he chewed small bites.  
23 hours ago

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

He moved slowly, trying to get a good rhythm, he looked to the human he was fucking and he sucked on her neck, putting his claim on her. 

Hazukie finished eating and took a sip of a water she ordered. She looked to him with a goofy grin.  
23 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara moaned out wantonly gripping his shoulders as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Clemont then finished eating the last bites of his food and waited for her to finish as well while he paid for them.  
23 hours ago

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

Infernape started to go faster and rougher, biting her neck. 

Hazukie took Clemont's hand and smiled "Ready?" he asked softly.  
23 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara screamed his name in pleasure as she arched her back and shuddered in delight.

Clemont squeezed her hand in his and he nodded saying let’s go. He walked off with her.  
23 hours ago

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

Hazukie smiled and she followed, intertwining their fingers. 

Infernape kept going, pounding into the human he was fucking.

Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara groaned out in lust as she tiwitched and shivered in pleasure moaning.

Clemont then took her to a beautiful garden with beautiful flowers as far as the eye could see.  
23 hours ago

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

Hazukie got a huge glint of excitement in her eyes. She looked to Clemont and tackled him into a huge hug. 

Infernape was going as rough and fast as he could, he was getting closer to his climax.  
23 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara was reaching her end too as she reached her peak and orgasmed mewling.

Clemont gasped and smirked at her as he picked her up and spun her around happily.  
23 hours ago

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

Infernape came into her groaning. "I love you. .Master. ."

Hazukie giggled and held onto him, she took in his scent, happily  
23 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Ahh I love you too Infernape!” Clara moaned out as she kissed and nipped his neck.

Clemont blushed and groaned slightly as she smelled him. He was starting to slowly want her.  
23 hours ago

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

Hazukie nuzzled her face into his neck "You smell nice. ." she said quietly. 

He moaned softly, kissing her neck as well  
23 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara moaned again and then pretty soon fell asleep in his arms but moaned again when she saw he was still in her.

Clemont smirked at her picking her up and taking her back to his place laying her down on his bed as he kissed her.  
23 hours ago

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

Hazukie blushed, but kissed back

Infernape played next to her and cuddled her, pulling out of her as he slept.  
23 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Can Infernape pull outta her?  
22 hours ago

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

Oops xD  
22 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Yeah XD  
22 hours ago

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

Fixed  
22 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ok

Clemont deepened the kiss as he kissed her deeply and roughly groping her breasts.  
22 hours ago

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

Hazukie moaned softly, kissing back deeply, she started to want him as much as he wanted her  
22 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clemont then put his lips on her neck sucking and biting hickeys into her skin.  
22 hours ago

 

CatchFireLiveForever

Hazukie moaned a bit louder, her chest rising against his.  
22 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clemont trailed his lips across her shoulders as he nipped and nibbled there too.  
22 hours ago

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

Hazukie moaned and started to beg for more.  
22 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clemont then took her shirt off as he latched his mouth onto a nipple and pinched the other one.  
22 hours ago

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
I’ll rp some more with you later  
22 hours ago

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

Ok))  
Hazukie gasped and moaned louder, whimpering as well  
22 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clemont now switched nipples doing the same thing to the other one.  
22 hours ago

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Back  
22 hours ago

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

Ok)). 

Hazukie moaned and held onto him  
21 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clemont sucked on her clitoris and rubbed her folds.  
21 hours ago

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

Hazukie screamed out in pleasure, her tail puffing up  
21 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clemont entered two fingers inside her as he rubbed and stroked along her lining.  
21 hours ago

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

Hazukie kept screaming and moaning out in pleasure. She was very sensitive.  
21 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clemont smirked and he pushed his tongue into her to try to find her core.  
21 hours ago

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

Hazukie gasped and moaned loudly.

Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clemont took everything out of her and he thrusted into her slowly and gently.  
21 hours ago

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

Hazukie cried out in pain. Only a single tear came out her eyes.  
21 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clemont stroked her cheeks and he stopped still inside her not moving at all.  
21 hours ago

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

A few moments later Hazukie gave an experimental thrust and moaned loudly.  
21 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clemont started to move and thrust harder deeper and faster into her grunting.  
21 hours ago

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

Hazukie screamed loudly in pleasure  
21 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clemont grinded into her hips the sound of skin slapping against skin could be heard.  
21 hours ago

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

Hazukie yelled out his name as she tried to catch her breath, moaning.  
21 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clemont reached her g spot and humped and pumped faster into it groaning.  
21 hours ago

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

Hazukie screamed out her loudest and held onto him  
21 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clemont released his high into her and he squirted his seeds into her.  
21 hours ago

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

Hazukie made a howl sound as she came with him, panting.  
21 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clemont then slid out of her panting heavily and put the blankets over them and fell asleep.  
21 hours ago

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

Hazukie snuggled into him and slept. 

infernape woke up in the morning and yawned, looking to Clara , smiling.

Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara woke up and yawned nuzzling into him for warmth.

Ckemont was up and he was making breakfast for them.  
1 hour ago

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

Infernape held his master close, surrounding her in soft flames

Hazukie woke up and went to go look for him, she had found a shirt of his and wore it  
1 hour ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara hummed and squeaked happily as she blushed looking at him.

Clemont was making hash bacon and scrambled eggs for them.  
1 hour ago

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

He smiled to her lovingly and kissed her forehead. 

Hazukie hugged him from behind "H-Hey. ."  
1 hour ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara blushed at him and said morning and then her stomach growled.

Clemont blushed and said good morning to her as he put their food on plates.  
1 hour ago

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

Hazukie smiled and pecked at his neck lovingly

Infernape smiled and told her to stay put then went to go get her some fruit.  
54 minutes ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara nodded and she got dressed putting her clothes back on.

Clemont moaned softly as he turned around to kiss her lips lightly.  
52 minutes ago

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

Hazukie kissed back gently. 

Infernape came back with a lot of apples and other edible fruit  
47 minutes ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara started to eat and nibble and chew on the fruit as she was starving.

Clemont then pulled away from her lips and told her to eat her breakfast.  
45 minutes ago

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

Hazukie nodded and started to eat. Umbreon was in his bedroom asleep on the ground

He ate some as he wasn't that hungry.  
43 minutes ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara pretty soon finished her breakfast and she burped slightly.

Clemont started to eat his food as well and he looked up at her smiling.  
42 minutes ago

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

Hazukie finished quickly and smiled to him lovingly. 

Infernape smiled and finished as well, he then kissed her  
37 minutes ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara moaned into the kiss kissing him back as she rubbed his shoulders.

Clemont asked her what she wanted to do today or where she wanted to go.  
36 minutes ago

мσσи нαят вєllCatchFireLiveForever

He pulled back and smiled "Travel?"

Hazukie smiled "Honestly I don't know"

Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara nodded as she got her stuff and she told him let’s go back to my house.

Clemont thought for a second saying, “why don’t we go on a journey together?”


End file.
